Icicle
by Hawk's eyes
Summary: La saison 4 à ma façon, centrée sur la relation Addison/Mark, appelée couramment " Maddison ". Parce que je pense que leur couple aurait dû fonctionner. Addison et Mark sont ensemble mais cette dernière et sans cesses rongée par le stresse...


Ma fanfiction commence au début de la saison 4. Georges et Callie sont en plein divorce mais très peu de personnes sont au courant, Derek et Meredith sont encore ensemble mais tout comme au début de la saison 4, leur relation n'est pas vraiment exclusive. Cristina se remet doucement de son chagrin d'amour avec Burke. La seule différence est qu'après avoir couché avec Alex, Addison se fait tout de même pardonner par Mark, et ils finissent par quand même laisser une chance à leur couple, parce qu'ils s'aiment...

Dans cette fanfiction, il y aura des moments de fous rires et d'autres plus tristes et tendus... Parce que c'est le cas dans la série !

Bonne lecture et laissez moi un petit commentaire, ce serait sympa . Si j'ai régulièrement des commentaires je serai beaucoup plus motivée pour publier les suites de chapitres, enfin pour les écrire avant surtout... =)

* * *

Addison se réveilla en sursaut. Elle venait de faire un inquiétant cauchemar. Elle se rallongea le temps que son cœur reprenne un rythme cardiaque normal puis scruta la pièce sombre dans laquelle elle se trouvait. Elle avait terriblement froid s'emmitoufla dans la couverture beaucoup trop fine qui la recouvrait. Elle avait peur, mais pourquoi ? C'était ce qu'elle voulait et maintenant elle pensais ne plus du tout être à la hauteur. Tout cela l'effrayait. Elle s'en voulait tellement...

Quelqu'un poussa la porte et elle se rappela qu'elle n'était pas dans sa chambre mais dans une chambre de garde du Seattle Grace Hospital. Elle vit apparaître Callie Toress, complètement fatiguée. Elle parut surprise de voir une Addison Montgomery, la regardant avec de grands yeux.

- Oh Addie, je ne t'ai pas réveillé j'espère ?

- Non. J'étais déjà réveillé. J'ai fait un cauchemar.

Callie l'interrogea du regard. Mais Addison fit mine de ne pas comprendre ce que son amie attendait et se retourna, comme pour essayer de se rendormir.

- Addie ! Si tu ne voulais pas en parler, pourquoi avec lancé cette discussion ?

Addison lui répondit, la tête toujours coincée sous son oreiller.

- Tu veux savoir quoi au juste ?

- Bah, ton cauchemar. Tu t'en souviens, non ?

- Pas du tout. Mais alors, aucun souvenir quoi…

Callie fonça les sourcils. Elle tira la couverture et se glissa dans le lit aux côtés de son amie. Elle lui tapota la tête.

- Hey !

- Raconte !

- Grrrrr…. J'ai… couché avec…

- Avec qui ?!

- Mark…

- Tu as rêvé que tu couchais avec Mark ?

Callie éclata de rire, mais Addison de sont côté, ne paraissait pas trouver cela amusant du tout.

- Tu sais Addie si tu en as envi, tu as juste à lui demander, il dira oui tout de suite… Alalala… S'il apprend que tu fantasmes sur lui, il viendra te voir chaud comme la braise et là...

- Chut ! T'as pas l'air d'avoir compris !

- Comment ?

- Je n'ai pas rêvé de coucher avec lui ! Je l'ai vraiment fait !

- Quoi ?!

Alors là, Callie ne comprenait vraiment plus du tout.

- Vous avez couché ensemble ?

- Oui ! Et nous sommes censé être… En quelque sorte… Ensemble.

- Ouhla…

- Tu l'as dit…

- Et ce rêve alors ?

- Et bien, j'ai complètement rêvé qu'un terrible accident se produisait… Que j'étais enceinte de lui et qu'il se faisait renverser par une voiture.

Callie resta bouche bée. Elle ne s'attendait pas vraiment à entendre cela.

- Tu as l'esprit tourmenté dis donc.

- C'est parce que c'est moi qui lui ai dit qu'on pouvait être un couple et maintenant j'ai tellement peur… Peur de ne pas y arriver. Peur de me retrouver seule ensuite.

- Je vois… Tu as peur de ne plus être seule pour être seule ensuite…

- Aussi bizarre que cela puisse paraître. Et je suis amoureuse de lui…

- Alors ça ! Depuis le temps, j'en étais sûr !

Les deux amies furent dérangées par une Miranda Bailey qui elle aussi voulait visiblement se reposer.

- C'est un lieux pour dormir par pour…

Elle écarquilla les yeux. Parce qu'au début elle avait crû tomber sur un couple en train de faire de choses qu'on ne devrait normalement par faire dans un hôpital… Mais elle ne s'attendait pas à trouver deux de ses collègues... Femmes... Enlacées dans le même lit.

- Je… Je vais trouver un brancard et je… Je pense que je vais m'y allonger un instant.

Elle sortit avant même que les deux femmes aient le temps de répliquer quelque chose. Elle croisa Georges dans le couloir qui semblait se diriger vers la salle de garde.

« Oh mon dieu ! Il ne faut surtout pas qu'il voit sa femme avec Addison, dans le même lit… Il ne faut pas qu'il l'apprenne de cette façon ! Surtout pas ! »

- Georges ! Attends ! Tu penses que c'est l'heure d'aller te reposer ?

- Bah oui, pourquoi ?

- Tu crois mal alors ! Il y a encore des patients que tu dois aller voir ! Et si tu préfère dormir, ce n'est même pas la peine de me demander d'assister à une opération.

Convaincu le jeune interne s'en alla au trot alors qu'une infirmière commençait elle aussi à s'approcher de la chambre.

- Non !! Je vous conseille de ne pas rentrer.

- Pourquoi ?

- Et bien j'ai vu Sheperd et Grey rentrer tout à l'heure, ils avaient une petite étincelle dans le regard, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire… Ils n'ont même pas fermé la porte, je préfère surveiller que personne ne rentre, c'est plus sûr, pour ne pas choquer les âmes sensibles…

- Alalala… Ils sont chiants ! Il faut qu'on parle de ça à la direction, ça ne peut plus durer ! Il y en a qui ont besoin de dormir, qui n'arrêtent pas de bosser !

- Tout à fait d'accord avec vous.

L'infirmière s'éloigna. Bailey fut soulagée. Mais la porte derrière elle s'ouvrit et Addison et Callie sortirent.

- Écoutez Miranda, ce n'est pas du tout ce que vous pensez…

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, cela reste entre nous.

- Mais Miranda…

- Bon je vais voir mes patients moi, à plus !

La résidante s'en alla sans laisser le temps aux deux femmes de s'expliquer. Au loin, quelqu'un avait vu toute la scène, il restait paralysé, choqué. La personne n'entendit même pas les pas s'approcher d'elle.

- Derek ? Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

- Mer ? Euh… Il paraît que nous venons de faire l'amour dans cette chambre, avec une petite flamme au coin des yeux… Mais c'est faux de toute évidence…

- Derek ! Je suis fatiguée ! Nous sommes restés au bloc pendant des heures…

- Non mais je voulais pas dire ça ! Si je te dis un secret, tu ne le répètes à personne ? Promis ?

- Juré !

Derek l'emmena dans un coin au calme pour que personne n'entende. Mais malheureusement, Alex Karev entendit Meredith criait un peu trop fort :

« Quoi ?! Addison et Callie sont lesbiennes ? »

Choqué lui aussi, il ne put s'empêcher de rentrer dans la pièce pour avoir confirmation. Après tout, peut être avait-il mal entendu.

- Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire ?

Derek fusilla Meredith du regard.

- Heureusement que j'étais venu ici pour être à l'abri des oreilles…

- Désolée Der….

- Non mais c'est vrai que ce que lui as dit ? Car à priori soit c'est des conneries, soit c'est vachement vexant pour moi.

Derek fonça les sourcils, pensant ne pas avoir tout compris.

- Comment ça ?

- Bon je peux vous le dire maintenant… J'ai couché avec elle.

- QUOI ?!

Meredith et Derek réagirent immédiatement de la même façon, en parfaite synchronisation.

- Mais si maintenant elle est lesbienne, pas bon signe…

Derek et Meredith éclatèrent de rire. C'est à ce moment-ci que Callie se décida à rentrer. Elle se servit du café et ne comprenait par pourquoi tout le monde l'observait de la sorte. Derek se décida à prendre la parole en premier lorsque Callie, agacée les interrogea du regard.

- Nous sommes au courant… Et nous sommes tous les trois d'accord pour dire que… Que c'est géniale pour vous deux !

Callie ne comprenait toujours pas. Meredith reçut les signaux de détresse de Derek et décida donc de l'aider.

- Georges m'a dit que vous alliez divorcer… Je ne pensais vraiment, qu'avec Izzie… Il ne l'a pas encore dit à beaucoup de monde, je trouve ça bien… Prenez votre temps… En tout cas, je m'inquiétais pour toi mais il semblerait qu'heureusement ce soit un commun accord, je me sens rassurée…

Callie écarquilla les yeux. « Un commun accord ?! Il l'a trompée avec cette blondasse !! ». Derek et Alex donnèrent un coup de coude dans les côtes de Meredith, ne comprenant pas trop se stratégie. Elle continua.

- En tout cas je suis contente pour toi…

« Elle veut se prendre une tarte dans la gueule ou quoi ?! »

- En tout cas je garderais ça secret, si tu ne veux pas que beaucoup de monde soit au courant.

- Mais de quoi tu parles, bordel ?!! De mon divorce ?! Te trouves ça drôle ?!

Alex vint à son tour à la rescousse.

- Bah pour toi et Montgomery. Elle est sexy, douée en beaucoup de disciplines… C'est cool ! Moi je suis super ouvert d'esprit.

- Mais bordel ! C'est Bailey qui vous a dit ça ? Oh fait chier ! Elle l'a dit à combien de gens ?

- Ne t'inquiète pas, tu peux compter sur Miranda ! Elle n'a rien dit je l'ai découvert tout seul…

- Mais bon sang ! Addison et moi nous ne sommes pas lesbiennes !!!!!!!!!!!!!

Et c'est à ce moment que Mark passait dans le couloir, il accourut.

- C'est quoi cette histoire ?!

- Ouais… Désolé vieux…

Derek s'approcha de Mark et lui tapota amicalement l'épaule. Callie se mit vraiment en colère.

-** Non mais vous allez écouter merde !! Je suis allée dans le même lit qu'Addie pour la réconforter parce qu'elle a fait un putain de rêve où Mark crevait alors qu'elle était enceinte de lui, Bailey est rentrée et a crut qu'on se tripotait !!!!! Et pourquoi pas dire qu'on utilisait nos bippers en guise de gode michet ?!!! Bordel, il faut se calmer là !!!!!!!!!**

Les médecins ne dirent plus rien. Pendant que Callie reprenait son souffle. Elle ajouta avec le peu d'air qui lui restait :

- Et dites ça à Bailey car j'en ai marre de me répéter !

Après 1 minutes d'intense silence où on put même entendre une mouche voler, Mark, avec un peu de retard posa la question qui lui trottait dans la tête :

- Euh... Addison a fait un rêve où je mourrais alors qu'elle était enceinte ?

-** OUI ! Tu te fais écraser par une baniole je crois !! **

- Vous pensez que ça a un rapport avec le fait que nous ayons décidé de nous remettre ensemble ?

Derek fit se gros yeux de poisson rouge.

- Ah ? Bah je sais pas… C'est pas bon signe en tout cas !

Callie tenta de rassurer un peu Mark alors que celui lançait des regards assassins à tous ceux qui le regardaient.

- Ne t'inquiète pas ! Elle m'a dit qu'elle t'aimais ! Elle a juste peur de ne pas réussir, peur de déconner comme d'habitude…

Et Addison arriva à son tour, un peu gênée par le monde dans la pièce, qu'elle ne s'attendait pas à voir. Et surtout parce que Mark était là en même temps que Derek et Meredith.

Mark s'approcha d'elle et lui déposa un doux baiser au bout des lèvres, sous les yeux des trois autres médecins.

- Addie, tout va bien ?

- Oui très bien…

Addison se servit un café, un peu nerveuse. Lorsque Mark l'embrassait et la serrait dans ses bras, elle ressentait cet immense bienêtre mais malheureusement, malgré ses sentiments pour Mark, le stresse prenait le dessus. Les autres médecins quittèrent la pièce et Addison s'installa aux côtés de Mark sur le canapé, buvant son café, timidement. Il l'entoura d'un bras et la sera contre lui, lui déposa ensuite, tendrement, un baiser dans le cou. Addie se détendit un peu, sous des caresses, il fallait qu'elle arrive à se calmer, et surtout qu'elle parvienne enfin à croire en elle. Parce qu'elle était capable de démarrer une relation, elle l'avait déjà fait plein de fois, et pendant 11 ans ! Alors pourquoi avait-elle peur ?

- Je t'aime Addie.

Pour toute réponse, la jeune femme lui offrit un sourire, un peu forcé. Et voilà ! Le stresse reprenait le dessus ! Il ne pouvait pas se taire ?! En plus de cela, il la regardait comme si il attendait un « je t'aime » en retour… Heureusement pour Addison, Bailey entra dans la pièce, leur sourit, et se servit un café. Elle voyait bien qu'Addison avait l'air mal à l'aise dans les bras de Sloan. Mais elle ne devait pas dire à Mark ce qu'elle avait vu dans cette chambre, non ! Cela ne la regardait pas !

La journée se termina et Addison fut invitée par Mark dans un grand restaurant français. Elle s'était vêtue pour l'occasion d'une magnifique robe noire, dos nu, nouée à la taille par un ruban, et mettant sa poitrine en valeur. Mark avait revêtu un de ses nombreux costards. Il tendit à Addison un petit paquet alors qu'ils attendaient le dessert. Elle eût soudain très peur, son cœur battait à cent à l'heure… « Une bague de fiançailles ? Non ! La boîte était un peu trop grande ! » Elle l'ouvrit lentement et fut tout de suite rassurée de voir que ce n'était qu'un collier, bien qu'il fut magnifique.

- Il te plaît ?

- Oui, il est splendide ! Mais Mark, il ne fallait pas tu sais…

- Si ! Cela fait aujourd'hui une semaine que nous sommes ensemble, ça se fête ! Tiens, laisse moi l'accrocher.

Il se leva et noua la collier autour de son cou. « Mais il est con ou quoi ! Qui fête ses " une semaine " ?! C'est complètement débile ! »

Il se rassit. Il fut un peu déçut de constater qu'Addison n'avait même pas fait attention à la date…

- Enfin tu dois trouver cela idiot… Excuse moi… Je t'aime tellement que je me conduis comme un adolescent avec son premier amour…

Addison se sentit vraiment mal en voyant le mine triste de Mark et surtout, il l'avait comparée à un premier amour !

- Euh… Je dois aller aux toilettes.

- Ouais….

Elle quitta un Mark Sloan déprimé et se rua aux toilettes, mais pas aux toilettes des femmes mais dans celles des hommes, forcément, puisqu'il n'y en a que deux différentes… Sans compter les toilettes handicapés. Un homme en train de se laver les mains fut tellement surprit de voir Addison débarquer qu'il s'arrosa.

- Excusez moi monsieur, est-ce que vous auriez quelque chose à me donner, n'importe quoi ! Quelque chose que les hommes aiment ! C'est une question de vie ou de mort !

- Je vous demande pardon ?

- Tenez, votre cravate par exemple !

L'homme portait une cravate grise sur laquelle plusieurs chevaux cabrés étaient cousus.

- Mais, m'a femme me l'a offerte… J'hésite…

- Je vous en supplie ! Mon rencard ne dois surtout pas s'apercevoir que j'ai peur à me lancer dans une relation amoureuse et que j'ai fais une rêve où il se faisait écraser par une voiture alors que j'étais enceinte de lui…

- Ok , ok ! Tenez mais laissez moi tranquille !

- Merci infiniment ! Vous, vous appelez ?

- Alfred.

- Et bien merci Alfred ! Je vous revaudrais ça un jour ! Enfin si on se revoit un jour !

Addison mi la cravate dans son sac, sortit, un homme la regarda bizarrement en la voyant sortir des toilettes pour hommes, elle s'installa à table, offrit un large sourire, pas trop forcé mais un peu quand même à Mark.

- Bon de quoi on parlait ? Ah oui ! Une semaine dis donc ! C'est… C'est sacré ! Parce que plus tard, il y aura beaucoup d'autres semaines, est celle-ci est la première ! La plus importante !

- Ne fais pas semblant de trouver ça important… J'ai bien vu ton air tout à l'heure en voyant le collier…

- C'est parce que je pensais être la seule à avoir eût l'idée du cadeau d'une semaine ! Tiens ! C'est pour toi !

Elle sortit la cravate de son sac, même pas pliée. Mark le prit et vit les chevaux.

- Merci. Des chevaux ?

- Oui je sais que tu aimes les chevaux. Elle te plait.

- Beaucoup ! Mais… Elle sent bizarre !

- Bah c'est gentil ça dis donc ! Ingrat !

Addie fit mine d'être terriblement vexée. Même si elle avait aussi remarqué qu'Alfred sentait la pommade pour l'arthrose et la sueur. Il devait sans doutes en avoir mis sur la cravate...

- Addie excuse moi ! Je disais ça pour rire !

Le serveur arriva enfin avec deux énormes coupes de glace. Ils finirent le dîner calmement, sans doutes trop occupés à déguster la crème glacée. Puis Mark paya l'addition et ils commencèrent à rentrer à l'hôtel. Et alors qu'Addison commençait à se détendre, bercée par le mouvement de la voiture, Mark posa la question fatale :

- **Maintenant que nous sommes ensemble, quittons l'hôtel et trouvons nous un chez nous ! Tu ne penses pas ?**

**

* * *

**

Alors ? Que pensez- vous de ce premier chapitre ? Je vous préviens, si vous aimez les conneries que j'écris par moment, qui sortent de ma tête à n'importe quel moment de la journée, vous allez être servis ^^

Je ne donne pas d'indication par rapport au titre, je vous laisse simplement deviner ^^


End file.
